As data becomes more readily available in hospitals and clinics, doctors and patients have more information to process. Computer systems and medical devices provide an interface which allows them to retrieve, interpret and display the information. In the operating room environment, computer systems are generally outside the surgical field and operated by a technician. Electronic surgical tools are providing the surgeon with new means for performing surgery. Although the medical devices may communicate with the computer system there still lacks an intuitive user interface which allows the surgeon to retrieve information.